What if Dudley had been the Boy Who Lived?
by Slade23703
Summary: Petunia finally lets Lily watch Dudley on Halloween but Voldemort attacks. Dudley's life is never the same.
1. Chapter 1

What if Dudley was the Boy who Lived?

I hope no one did this story yet.

So I got to thinking what if Petunia Dursley just this once let Dudley visit her sister, Lily. But she did it just when Harry was in danger. Seeing as this might be the only chance Lily had, she took it. Dudley was barely sentient yet as he was only 1 month older than Harry.

XXX

Chapter 1: Dudley Do What?

It was a festive time for some decorations scattered around town. It was the day of the dead, All Hallow's Eve aka Halloween, children here and there in costume. The multitude of figures in black robes walking toward the quint cottage that seems to be nothing important. While this group cared not for sweets as most people in get up did.

No children ever went to a particular cottage to "trick or treat" or beg for candy as the adults called it as it was. Not that they could for an invisible barrier was erected that steers away those that are not friends. But the man leading the multitude of black robe minions was not a friend, he sneered evily as he thought of the circumstances that lead him here.

The Potters thought themselves safe but they trusted the wrong man, Wormtail, though not trustworthy was a decent minion. For without his knowledge, there was few magic strong enough to find the couple. But he wasn';t just here for the Potter family, no there had a baby that he needed to find. For it was this child he feared, but he knew not why. Maybe he was being paranoid, but al threats to his safety and power must be stopped.

Suddenly, the leader with crimson eyes and wicked mustache walks close to the door, inside James has a funny feeling, wand in hand looks out eye hole in the front door. He spot the fearsome being he hoped would never find him. Not while he was with his child and their cousin. Why his wife ever brought that kid here now was a wonder. What was worst was he had trouble refusing her anything. "Lily, take Dudley and I'll grab Harry. Voldemort is here! Go! Run, I'll try to hold him off but…"

Lily takes one last look at her son then grab her nephew. She so wanted to be a part of her nephew's life. Her sister hated her for having magic, but she still loved her family despite how they acted. She wished her nephew, Dudley and her son, Harry, would grow to be fast friends and always be there for each other. Please, let my selfish wishes not be the end of her nephew, she thought. She begged for days Petunia, her sister, to let her see her nephew just a little while. Finally, out of nowhere, Petunia let her, but she chose now when Lily was on the run. Since this might be her only chance, Lily took it. She was a Gryffindor, fearless was just how you were. Lily gave Harry one last hug and grab Dudley while hurrying to bedroom for her wand.

Back in the main room, Voldemort with his wicked mustache and a sinister grin blasts the door open sending James to the floor quacking erecting a shield spell to protect him for the shattered door pieces. "Give me the child, Mr. Potter," the robed figure says intimidatingly. Behind Voldemort, James sees multiple figures laughing eerily. "You shall Not pass, " James says creating a crack in the very earth itself sending shards of rock at Voldemort who waves his wand turning them into dust. James quickly conjures multitude of nickle-sized birds at Voldemort attempting to peck at him but the counters with a conjuration of a shadowy hand swatting them into the wall.

"I rather like those books as well, but I find the Hobbit a better ending, don't you?" Voldemort smirks and shouts, "Windgardium Athroatra" as a invisible force lifts James off the ground and into the wall. The wet juicy liquid from the conjured birds covering James' back. "I've been experimenting, why levitate the whole object when I can just lift the most important part. Don't kill him yet, we can deal with him after the child".

Voldemort starts walking toward the bedroom. James still had his wand pointing at Voldemort, but he could barely breath as he struggled to part the force holding upon his neck. He raises his wand higher, but one of Voldemort's minions sends a stunning spell at the man. James starts losing consciousness, but before he does he sends a green flashing beam at Voldemort, but with no power behind it, it barely hurts Voldemort. Another minion sends a cutting curse at the child in the crib, while Voldemort wanted to do it, he was sure that child couldn't be the one. Why else would she run to another?

Next, the door burst open, Voldemort cackles madly. Dudley starts crying at all this commotion. Lily screams, "Please, not Dudley, please leave him be! He has nothing to do with this."

Voldemort, "Stand aside, you silly girl…. Stand aside now." Voldemort thought to him seld, ' I'll be merciful even. I've had my fill of murder today. Just move now.'

Lily, yells, "Not Dudley, my sister will never forgive me… take me instead, please have mercy.!"

Dudley hears a shrill laughter and Lily screaming. There was some sort of green flash… a burning pain in his forehead. Then another screaming as the mustache dissolved into nothing and the man dissolved into a puddle as he screamed. All of the minions ran like their arms were burning as well. The whole house started shaking, cracks forming throughout.

Some hour later, a man who was unlikely to be seen at this quint house appeared. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard. Both of which were long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes with a purple cloak that kept sweeping the ground, and high heeled buckled boots. He held his blue sparkling eyes behind long half-moon spectacles. He beheld on his face a long, thin nose. "So, this was where it all happened…" the man exclaimed.

He searched through the wreckage and found the first baby. He sighed, as the wound to the stomache was too far gone to be healed. He knew what Harry Potter looked like and sighed deeply. This will be avenged he decided. He hoped maybe one of the Potters' lived. He eventually heard a baby's cry. He sent flying a dresser in another room, there on the ground was a curious sight.

The pudgy little baby was gnawing on a wand, every once in a while a magic spark was shot out scaring the little babe, but he just kept gnawing. The most impressionable spot on his face was a crooked lightning bolt scar on his forehead. This blond haired blue eyed child was the only one to survive Voldemort, but how? The wizard waved his wand on the child's head analyzing the scar's magical properties. Curious, the wizard thought. So, this wasn't Harry, but who are you?

XXX

So that was the first chapter. Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

What if Dudley was the Boy who Lived?

Chapter 2:

Dudley was raised by his parents never told what occurred. I repeat a little of what was in book rewritten slightly as Dudley would be raised slightly the same.

XXX

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. But for the week, Dudley was staying with his aunt…

X

Back in Godric's hallow, a low rumbling sound the house could be heard. It grew steadily louder as till it swelled to a roar – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost thrice as tall as a normal man and at least four times as wide. He looked simply too humongous to be allowed, and very wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of cymbals, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby porpoises.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. What is my task?"

"I need you to deliver this baby home. I suspect where it came from. They call themselves Dursley, " Dumbledore said sighing, "They live on Privet Drive".

"As you will find out, Potter s are all dead by Voldemort's hand, but as a silver lining, Voldemort himself is no more. Somehow this little babe defeated the fearsome magus that plagued us, " Dumbledore holds up little Dudley, his scar burning bright as if it was a neon light.

Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Hagrid please," begged Professor Dumbledore, "you'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead- an' even poor little Harry. "

X

Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their son returned by a giant standing on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed.

Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother.

Today was Dudley's birthday so the kitchen table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.

Dudley looked a lot like father Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel. The only strange thing about him was a thin scar on his forehead like a lightning bolt. His parents never tell him how he got it even when he threw his best tantrums.

X

Dudley, as soon as he woke up, was counting his presents.

His face fell as he tried counting; Sadly math was not his forte, neither was spelling for that matter.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.

Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another present while we're out today. How's that, popkin? One more present. Is that all right''

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."

"Thirty-eight, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."

Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.

One reason they bought Dudley so many presents was they kept mysteriously breaking, it wasn't that Dudley purposely tried to break them, but they just exploded or cracked as it some magical force was exerted on them.

X

At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking happy "Great news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's is sending a present after all, so you'll have another, make it in total thirty-nine."

Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies.

Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley tended to be a bully due to his large bulk as few stopped him from getting his way. At school, Dudley led a group of rascals that terrorize everyone who Dudley felt like. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but they were loyal and did whatever Dudley asked. It was good to be king.

X

Half an hour later, Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley was on the way to the zoo. The problem was, strange things often happened around Dudley. It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance.

At the reptile house, it was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sortsof lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. While Piers walked away, Dudley kept trying.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Dudley's.

It winked.

Dudley stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.

"Where do you come from, anyway?" Dudley asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Dudley peered at it.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?"

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Dudley read on:

This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"

As the snake shook its head then the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past him, Dudley could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo."

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.

"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"

The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. As far as Dudley had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. Dudley liked his friend, but found him odd at times.

XXX

So basically, what Dudley's life was like is mostly the same, but Dudley has Parseltongue is shown. His family dislikes magic love him too much to torment Dudley like they did Harry.


End file.
